oceanafandomcom-20200214-history
Oceana Defence Force
The Oceana Defence Force (ODF) is responsible for the defence of the Republic of Oceana. The ODF is tasked with carrying out the following responsibilities in accordance with the Constitution and the wishes of the democratically elected national Government: #Military defence of the Republic of Oceana, protecting the Republic from hostile action; # securing the livelihoods and basic rights of the Oceanan people and the functioning of government, and defending the lawful social order; # undertaking surveillance of Oceana’s land and sea areas and airspace, and securing the nation’s territorial integrity; # providing military training, and promoting the will to defend the nation; # providing executive assistance to maintain public order, safety and security; # assist in the prevention and interruption of terrorist acts; # protect society at large when required so by civilian authorities; # assisting in humanitarian and rescue operations by contributing equipment, personnel and expert services; # participation in assisting another country in case of a terrorist attack, natural disaster, major accident or other similar occurrence as required; # preventing conflict through providing credible deterrence and assisting in stabilisation operations; # fulfilling Oceana's international commitments; and # Any other duties outlined by the Constitution and by Law. The ODF is comprised of four separate branches - the Republic of Oceana Navy (RON), the Republic of Oceana Air Force (ROAF), the Republic of Oceana Marines (ROM) and the Oceana Army (OA), which operate under the auspices of the Oceana Ministry of Defence (OMOD). The ODF is under civilian control, with the President of the Republic as the Commander-in-Chief. The ODF also operates a joint research establishment to coordinate research and development projects History Oceana Ministry of Defence (OMOD) Chiefs of Defence Staff Committee The ODF is administered by the Chiefs of Defence Staff Committee, consisting of the uniformed heads of the four branches of the military and their deputies. The Committee is chaired by the Chief of Defence and has a depute known as the Chief of the Defence Staff who is one of the heads of the uniformed services. The position of the Chief of the Defence Staff is rotated every four years amongst the heads of the branches of the ODF. The President of the Republic is the head of the ODF as Commander-in-Chief. Republic of Oceana Navy (RON) The Navy receives 50% of the funds from the Defence Budget. The Prime Minister is the First Lord of the Admiralty and the Secretary of State for Defence is the First Sea Lord in order to ensure, symbolically and practically, civilian control over the service. Naval Bases The Republic of Oceana Navy operates nine naval bases around the Republic of Oceana *Passeleth Naval Base, located south of the Halcyona Delta at the south-eastern tip of Oceana (OE-9) *Levingstoun Naval Base, located north-west of Levingstoun (OE-5) *Piedha Naval Base, located north of Portri at the Marpesian border (OE-3) *Naval Base, located east of Dunedin (OG-11) *Naval Base, located north-west of Donnoir (OG-1) *Naval Base, located at the eastern tip of Marpesia (MA-4) *Naval Base, located at the western tip of Marpesia (MA-1) *Naval Base, located at the south-east tip of Cynopea (CY-2) *Panurgia Naval Base, located west of Panurgia (PA-6) Naval Materiel All vessels operated by the Navy are designed and manufactured in Oceana, chiefly at the Clutha and Brathsund naval docks. Destroyers The current Oceanan Navy air defence and detection destroyers are of the Leader 400 Class, first launched in 1968. Previously this class of vessel were called the Monarch-class. All currently active vessels were renamed in 2013 under Defence Minister Neilan. Leader-class destroyers are currently named after leading figures in Oceanan history, both distant and recent. Frigates The current Oceanan Navy anti-submarine, general purpose and surveillance frigates are of the Oceana 900 Class, first launched in 1952. The Oceana-class frigates are currently named after places in Oceana Proper. Corvettes The current Oceanan corvettes are of the Panopea 600 Class, first launched in 1994. The Panopea-class corvettes are named after places in Panopea. Patrol Vessels The current Oceanan Navy patrol vessels are of the Isle 200 Class, first launched in 1982. The Isle-class patrol vessels are named after Oceanan islands. Fast-Attack Craft The current Oceanan Navy Fast-Attack Craft are of the Marpesia 800 Class, first launched in 2013. The Marpesia-class fast-attack craft are named after places in Marpesia. Diesel-Electric Submarines The current Oceanan Navy air-independent propulsion augmented diesel-electric submarines are of the Cynopea 500 Class, first launched in 1994. The Cynopea-class submarines are named after places in Cynopea. Command Vessels The current Oceanan command vessels are of the President 10 Class, with the first set to be launched in 2015. Previous command vessels were sold in 2013. The President-class command vessels are named after former Presidents of the Republic. Minelayers Mine Countermeasure Vessels Fleet Auxiliary Vessels (ROFA) Humanitarian Assistance and Transport Vessels humanitarian assistance and transport vessels (50% of cost paid by overseas aid budget) The current Oceanan humanitarian assistance and transport vessels are of the Loch 1050 Class. The humanitarian assistance and transport vessels are named after Oceanan lakes. Supply Vessels The current Oceanan supply vessels are of the Beinn 1070 Class. The supply vessels tend to be named after Marpesian mountains. Replenishment Oilers Like most on-combact auxiliary vessels, the current Oceanan refuelling vessels are of the Aqua 1000 Class. The refuelling vessels tend to be named after Oceanan waterfalls. Hospital Ships Tugboats The current Oceanan command vessels are of the Representative 2000 Class, with the first set to be launched in 2015. Previously the Navy has contracted civilian tugboats for their uses. Representative-class tugboats are named after former Representatives of the Parliament of Oceana. Training Vessels Fleet Air Arm (FAAO) The Republic of Oceana Navy also operates the Fleet Air Arm (FAAO), operating from Passeleth and Dawnes Naval Bases. Republic of Oceana Air Force (ROAF) The ROAF receives 30% of the defence budget Air Force Bases *Bricstou Air Force Base, located east of Bricstou (OE-6) *Bencandara Air Force Base, located east of Vik (MA-3) *Hereth Air Force Base, located west of Strathlynam (OG-7) *Korken Air Force Base, located near Korken in Panopea (PA-1) Air Force Materiel *Twenty four reconnaissance and force projection aircraft *Twelve advance training aircraft *Sixteen basic training aircraft *Eight medium cargo aircraft *Four heavy lift cargo aircraft *Four refuelling aircraft *Three long range airborne early warning and control aircraft *Two Electronic signals intelligence aircraft Republic of Oceana Marines (ROM) Formerly a part of the Navy, the Republic of Oceana Marines became an autonomous arm of the ODF in 2013. Oceana Army (OA) The Army receives 20% of the defence budget Army Bases The Oceana Army currently operates three Army Bases - Alcyon Army Base, Beinhammer Army Base, and Dallaintor Army Base. Three bases (Emporium, Dunedine, and Clutha City) were closed in 2013. The Army jointly operates a training base with the Republic of Oceana Navy on the island of Cumain, south of Badenau. Current Forces *Seven homogeneous and flexible battle groups each structured as following: **One troop of eight main battle tanks **One squadron of mechanised infantry **Two light infantry companies **One engineering and logistics company **One artillery and anti-aircraft battery **One headquarters company *One logistics Battalion *One long range artillery regiment *One Helicopter brigade comprising of the following assets: **Twelve reconnaissance and combat helicopters **Sixteen medium lift helicopters **Twenty four utility helicopters Military Academies The ODF operates four military academies in the Republic of Oceana: *Portri Naval Academy *Duntermon Naval Academy *Halcyona Air Force Academy *Dunedin Army Academy Category:The Republic